


Slowly Dancing With Death

by waifukou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically Itachi has a terminal illness, Developing Relationship, F/M, He confides in her and eventually they grow close, I think?, Sakura is hinted to being arranged into a marriage with Sasuke, Slow Burn, Slow Burn-ish, but Sakura eventually finds out at a young age, grows up to be BAMF Sakura, he vows not to tell anyone, it's gradual as they begin young and grow older together, she helps him but not in the way you think, so they meet up with playdates, then tea parties and fancy dances, things get spicy as they all grow older, timid sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifukou/pseuds/waifukou
Summary: Itachi knew at a young age he would be the first to die in his family. It was a secret he intended to keep to himself till his grave. But after meeting young Sakura and watching her grow, his will that so easily accepted his fate slowly begins to unravel as he yearns for her hope and liveliness and warmth. Yet, even that might not be enough to save him. Or will it?





	1. The Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is based in modern Japan area but the Uchiha clan is still traditional. Instead of using the Japanese terms, I try my best to explain it simpler.

Itachi knew at a young age he would die before his brothers, even past his elder cousins that he knew were destined for greatness.

He realized his abrupt demise when he was out past the main Uchiha household with Shisui, after begging to his maids to let him out with the elder Uchiha to play in the sunlight.

After allowing him permission, the two were simply running just to feel the breeze go through the slips of their tight yukatas when Itachi felt a short throb in his chest that made him wince and stop. Shisui noticed and asked him if he was alright where he easily offered a small smile and said he was fine.

But he wasn't.

The throbbing did not subside even when he ran a bit slower behind his energetic friend, trailing with his shadow. Even when he returned to dine with his family, smiling politely at his parents and complimenting the cooking and ruffling Sasuke's hair when he demanded they play, the throbbing increased almost every hour that he had to ask one of the maids to bathe him for the night.

Eventually, Itachi confided in a maid he deeply trusted since birth that he was feeling under the weather where she immediately called their family doctor, Orochimaru in private and led him discreetly inside the guarded doors.

He quietly slipped into the sliding doors with his assistant, Kabuto who held a heavy briefcase.

The two bowed before Orochimaru began talking.

"My, my. You've grown since the last time I saw you. I believe that was the beginning of this year of your annual check-up? How old are you now?" He cooed.

Itachi made no signs of displeasure at the family doctor. He knew to be wary with the elder man who concealed his appearance with heavy Japanese paint that made him look like a matchmaker. Even Sasuke was frightened by Orochimaru and made no effort to conceal it, often asking Itachi to be by his side during his visits.

He dipped his head to bow. "I am nine this year."

Orochimaru hummed as Kabuto handed him a stethoscope and his health documents. He flipped through them, eyes shining appreciatively at his impeccable results.

"Well, I won't be addressing you as young master soon if you keep growing up so fast. I can recall the times you could barely lift your head." The man chuckled in the sleeve of his kimono, softening the noise.

Itachi simply stared at him, the blankets of his futon still warming his legs.

"You certainly aren't due for any shots or exams. Is there something bothering you, young master that I may help you with on this fine morning?"

"Yes. That is the point of your visit"

Kabuto took a sharp inhale at the comment, his eyes glinting dangerously at the subtle sign of disrespect.

Itachi took notice as he glanced at the white-haired man briefly. Under his gaze, Kabuto lowered his head and took five steps back from the two. Itachi refrained from making a sound in his mouth. He didn't dare want to pay him any more attention than that. Itachi knew Kabuto was only a mere assistant that had a father complex for Orochimaru as he was raised and trained under him.

Itachi continued from earlier and pointed to his covered chest. "It's been hurting recently."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. Any specific area?" Orochimaru got up to approach closer where Itachi permitted him. Kabuto sat on his knees obediently waiting for further instruction if needed.

Itachi lifted his shirt to reveal his undeveloped soft chest. "Just...here."

Orochimaru closed the distance between them where he was now on Itachi's left side and nodded at the vague comment. He lifted his stethoscope.

"May I do a few breathing exercises with you, young master?"

"Hn."

Orochimaru presses the cool equipment to the middle of his thorax, hovering over his diaphragm. He listened intently to the sound, instructing the quick child to inhale slowly than exhale loudly. As he continued this process, Orochimaru began to ask questions.

"How long has this been troubling you?"

With another quick exhale, he responded. "Two days ago. I had hoped it would stop but it didn't."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you made haste to call and not prolong it. You're always been precocious, haven't you?" Orochimaru offered a wide grin.

Itachi simply stared at the man. After the man repeated the process on his back and pulled the stethoscope back to face the boy, Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

Orochimaru bowed. "May I request your permission to speak freely, young master?"

"Request granted."

The man lifted his face to put on a serious expression. "I'm afraid it does not sound good. Your breathing isn't as strong or smooth as it used to be which is incredulous to believe because your body has always been the fittest out of the Uchiha members. I'm unsure how this could have suddenly developed over the months I didn't see you."

Orochimaru lifted a finger as a puzzled expression defined his face.

"If that is the case, that would further indicate that your respiratory system could potentially expire quickly as time goes by if we leave things as it is now. I would need to inform my hospital of any other similar cases or treatments to stop the process." He nodded once then twice to himself before gesturing Kabuto closer to take notes which he quickly brought out a folder and scribbled numerous things down.

"Before I do that, I would need to inform your parents as soon as possible of this odd disease. I'm sure Lady Mikoto would be worried if—"

"No."

Orochimaru and Kabuto stilled, nearly gaping as both looked up at the young boy.

"Young master?"

Itachi shook his head firmly. "I do not wish to inform my parents. Neither anyone in my family of this matter. We will keep this between the three of us."

Kabuto tightened the pen he was holding and pushed up his glasses to hide behind the silver gleam.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, young master. We are under strict instructions from your parents to inform them of any ailments that befall on their family. This disease has the potential to kill you early. We must notify them at once."

Itachi blinked and looked down at his hands, tracing the lines on his palms. "And as the direct patient, I should be able to overthrow that right?"

"...Yes, but if this were to become public, I and Dr. Orochimaru may be entangled with authorities on why we chose to keep it secret.

"The solution to that is easy. Don't make it public. If that happens, that would mean you've failed as an assistant and have lousy confidential skills."

Kabuto glared at the tiny boy that he wished to stomp on but soon found himself shivering as his stare was enough to have him meekly sit down and agree. Orochimaru sighed at Kabuto before bowing for his disrespectful manners.

"May I ask, young master, why you'd want to keep this type of thing in the dark from your family? They deserve to know. You're their firstborn. The heir. The prodigy."

Itachi blinked before responding.

"That is exactly why. I would worry them until the end and a dark and awkward atmosphere would surround our relationship. I'd spend most of my days indoors, unable to live a proper life with being constantly monitored. I want to live normally with my parents, continue my studies and time with friends and watch my little brother grow. He especially must never know. That is my undying wish."

Orochimaru hid a smile with his arm, showing off his white and blue-tinted kimono. "I see. I respect your brave and mature decision, young master."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "You are not one to easily agree unless you get some merit of your own from a situation. I suspect you want something in return."

Kabuto growled. "Don't you dare insult—"

"Enough." Orochimaru hissed, glaring at the male harshly from the side making the man unable to finish his sentence. "Kabuto. Mind your manners and remember who we are in the presence of. Or else I will make you wait outside for the remainder of our future meetings."

Orochimaru plastered back a smile towards the young Uchiha.

"You are not mistaken, young master. I'm afraid I forget how perceptive you are sometimes despite your young age. Forgive me for my insolence." He deeply bowed making the boy continue to watch him with a relentless stare even as he raised his head.

"Well? What is that you want? Increasement in your pay? A promotion?" He guessed with a tilt to his head.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Mmmm, those do sound tempting. But I'm not that greedy to demand that from the young master without shame in your condition. I just humbly request you allow me to treat you for the duration you breathe with this unknown disease and you allow me to record each result. I believe it will benefit me in the long run if I were to hopefully find a cure or prevent it from terminating you."

Itachi took a deep breath before responding with, "Very well. I grant you this permission for your secrecy in my illness."

"Thank you, young master. Now please rest. I will be back soon to update you on more details of your disease."

Itachi excused them as the two bowed standing up once more before disappearing behind the sliding doors. He overheard Orochimaru informing the maid who contacted them to not allow him to do anything strenuous on his figure until he returns with further medicine.

He sat there silently, looking out through the windows of the sudden large lonely room. He stared out to the garden where flowers were on the verge of blooming.

Itachi scooted closer to the opening, feeling the sunlight glistened under his pale skin. He breathed in the air that seemed so much more filling than ever before.

He watched with sad eyes as butterflies fluttered around, wings flapping joyously before perching on top of a vivid flower. He engraved the sight into his life and suddenly, appreciated the small depictions of life that surround him from the plants to the winged creatures to the blue sky.

Itachi didn't know how much time he had left and rather instead of counting the leftover years, he decided he would cherish each day and not take any second for granted. If he wanted to live a full life, that meant being beside his family and limiting his advanced study time with his tutor every other day.

He wanted to watch Sasuke grow and accompany his mother on events. He wanted to watch his father rise for further greatness before he would decline the position to take over and easily hand it over to Sasuke.

That was his wish. To watch his family prosper with blessings and happiness before he breathed his last.

Itachi noticed a dove perch on the floor of his room. He smiled softly and offered his finger to it but it quickly flew away at the movement.

"Come back soon." He whispered.

Several days later, Itachi was informed by a phone call from Orochimaru that he had come down with a peculiar respiratory infection that turned into a disease. The longer it lingers, it will spread and shut down his system. He was told that he would need to stop by his hospital for further confirmation which Itachi agreed on but only when the right moment comes as he would have to sneak out for it.

He wasn't sure but he would find a way. A way to make sure his family would never know.

. . .


	2. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi knew at a young age he would be the first to die in his family. It was a secret he intended to keep to himself till his grave. But after meeting young Sakura and watching her grow, his will that so easily accepted his fate slowly begins to unravel as he yearns for her hope and liveliness and warmth. Yet, even that might not be enough to save him. Or will it?

. . .

_"It is both a blessing_

_And a curse_

_To feel everything_

_So very deeply."_

_d.j_

. . .

* * *

Two years later:

"Sasuke, behave yourself."

Sasuke pouted, his bottom lip quivering as he lowered his hand at his collar. "B-but it's itchy, I don't like it!"

Mikoto sighed, bending down again to redo the layers of the kimono collar her youngest wrinkled.

"Now, you know we must make an appearance to this banquets yearly for our presence as Uchihas. You should be proud that your father is sitting with the elders this year! Aren't you happy, Sasuke?"

He sniffled, looking down at his mother's soft hands. "..yes, I'm happy for father. But I hate how stuffy the kimono is and we barely get to eat! I hate staring at the food, only taking a bite when those oldies do!"

Mikoto gasped and hit her son lightly on the head. "That's not very nice, Sasuke! Those are your great grandparents."

Sasuke gasped and clutched the area his mother hit for obedience. He was on the verge of tears again, he just wanted his mother's affection! He ran out of the room only to be stopped by hitting a hard figure. He looked up and went glassy-eyed at the sight of his older brother. He whined and pulled on his dark red kimono.

Itachi sighed, reaching down to pick up his brother. "What did you do this time, my foolish brother?"

"...nothing. Mommy isn't being nice to me!"

Itachi hummed, noticing the little habits Sasuke did when he lied like rubbing the tips of his fingers together and not giving him direct eye contact to rather stare at the padded floor. He poked his round cheek.

"Are you sure you weren't the one being unkind to mommy?"

Sasuke shook his head quickly, clutching his brother's shoulders tightly. "I promise I wasn't!"

Itachi dramatically whipped his head to the opposite side of his brother's. "My sweet brother, are you sure you aren't lying to me? I hate liars."

The comment made Itachi's chest pang for a second as he remembered his deceits and silently stared at the walls across him that happened to have the Uchiha crest embolden in it.

"No! No! Big brother! Never! Wahhh!"

"Hahaha. You two are so loud."

Itachi glanced over to where his mother stood in place wearing a traditional kimono in shades of dark to light blue and a white obi tied in the middle.

He smiled and set Sasuke down to hold his mother's hand. "You look beautiful."

Mikoto blushed lightly. "My, you remind me of your father when you look at me like that, haha."

She used her other free hand to pat Itachi's silky hair that was worn elegantly down and not in his usual low ponytail.

"You look stunning as well, my son. You look past your age, almost like a man but I'm grateful you're far from it and only on the verge of becoming twelve."

Itachi watched as she patted his brilliantly red kimono than went up to cup his cheek. She smiled warmly and at that moment, Itachi prayed to the highest of God's that his mother would be able to see him alive past her desired age. He placed his hand over hers to stroke her knuckles and grinned back.

Sasuke watched the interaction and pouted, stomping his sandalled feet loudly. "What about me, mother?"

Mikoto looked down and bent to touch her son's cheek as well. "You look handsome, my Sasuke. But I wish you'll be still for tonight. That will truly show mommy you've grown."

Sasuke nodded eagerly, leaning into her touch. "I will! I promise!"

Itachi and Mikoto chuckled. She took Sasuke by the hand and Itachi followed by her side to be accompanied by maids that opened the door of the lavish dinner that awaited for them.

"Hey, Itachi!"

Itachi turned to see Shisui jogging up to him and scooping him in a tight embrace. Itachi felt the breath escape his lips and his lungs tug oddly inside him as it seemed they struggled to expand. He panicked as his heartbeat sped up a second.

He faked a laugh as he patted Shisui's back so he could let him go.

He grinned while Itachi faintly coughed in his hands while the other man flexed his arms.

"I'm getting stronger, aren't I?"

"Hn."

Itachi fretted for a second, he took the pills Orochimaru gave him this afternoon and drank quite a sizeable amount of warm water with salt in it. Surely, it couldn't be anything big. It must be his nerves. It's been a while since he made a public appearance, his body is just trying to adjust. Orochimaru strictly stated that the pills he gave him would be enough to further delay the disease as long as he doesn't do anything to strain himself.

He smiled as Shisui looked at him worriedly.

"Your strength has changed. What have you been up to? Don't tell me you're still training?"

"Haha! I have to remain fit even if father has plans for me to become a political leader. I'd much rather become a fitness trainer or police officer."

Itachi rolled his eyes. He took that minute to observe Shisui in a fine kimono with the color of sleek black and red obi tied in the back. He smiled to himself as they managed to match in some way. He felt bad he couldn't hang with his close friend for a while as the Household has been getting busier with meetings and arrangements to broaden territory.

Itachi was in the main household while Shisui was in the other separate houses across from him. The Uchiha compound contained all of the pureblood Uchihas as Shisui was most definitely one of them but each Uchiha family lived in a different district depending on what category they worked under.

They only had the rare opportunity to see each other unless they sneaked out which Itachi had to stop momentarily for his health.

So this banquet was a good chance for them to catch up.

After being seated beside each other on a large wooden table being filled with numerous appetizers, the two began to talk.

"I'm sure your father would understand if you don't want to become a political figure."

Shisui snorted. "Fat chance. Now that our uncles, Madara and Izuna, have risen up as head of the households while securing a position with the Senju's to become mayors in Japan, all the elders want the same for us."

Itachi recalled the few times he saw his uncles walking around their house, discussing things with Fugaku and Mikoto for future plans. Lately, their visits had been scarce.

"Hn."

Shisui bit into a steamed vegetable held by his chopsticks. "Whatever happens happen. I think what's bothering me is they want me to get married already."

Itachi looked up from his plate, blinking twice. "What?"

"Yeah! That was my same reaction. I don't want it. I haven't even seen most of the world yet and they're already setting me up with a thousand girls for courtships. Ew." Shisui said, sticking the broccoli back down to pick up a sliced tomato instead and licked his lips eagerly at the sight.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, you are older than me. It makes sense."

"Ehhh! Only by two years. I'm only fourteen. If that's the case, you should get married too. That would make more sense."

After chewing on his food, he perked up at the end of his sentence. "Excuse me?"

Shisui smirked. "If Izuna and Madara both get their desired political positions, you'd be the next one to take after the head of the Uchiha name after Fugaku. Knowing those two, I wouldn't doubt it if they got now or heard from now with the re-election."

Itachi nibbled on some rice, absorbing the information Shisui just said.

He wasn't wrong. All the elders and adults have made it clear to him that he is the next heir to the Uchiha head but it was something he felt was years away from now as his father's health is far from worry and already promised to himself he'd give the role to Sasuke.

But he knew his father was slowly drifting to the outside world of politics and wanted to aspire like his uncles were doing. If that was the case, it would also be highly recommended that he be engaged as well to another female Uchiha with high status.

He glanced at the head of the room where his father was attempting to be social and make conversation to the new company. He mentally chuckled how a forced smile didn't suit his harsh features.

He knew then that him being the next in line was nowhere soon, even if his illness was still slowly making its way through his system.

"Perhaps. But my father is not the best with people and paparazzi. I think for now he will choose to remain the head for the time being."

Shisui made a clicking sound in disapproval.

"Darn! But that doesn't have to stop you from not getting engaged at least. I've noticed Izumi stealing glances at you since you've stepped in."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, the name being somewhat familiar and looked where Shisui's eyes stared at. He turned around faintly to see a brown haired girl with black eyes make contact with his before she widened her eyes and turned away with a faint blush.

Shisui whistled beside him crept up to whisper in his friend's ear.

"She's a cutie."

He shoved him away with his chopsticks. "Careful with your mouth. You know how the elders pick out everything."

"Hahaha! If that's the case, I should be louder for your sake."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking for a romantic partner anytime soon, Shisui. I'm happy with the company of my family."

"Aw, that's too bad." The male added, pouting before slipping raw fish in his mouth.

Itachi continued to finish what was on his plate. Maybe if he was Sasuke's age or in a healthier condition, the idea of being betrothed to a pretty girl would have brought a smile to his face. Even the glance from the girl named Izumi earlier would have also brought a tint of blush to his face…but, it didn't.

It was all because of this unknown disease that prevented him to hope for such pure things.

Once he visited the hospital and allowed Orochimaru to perform tests and x-rays of him, the doctor explained his rare respiratory disease that showed slim to none chances of being healed but potentially halted with the help of modern medicine.

It sealed his fate and vanished such thoughts of monogamy and courtship from his head.

To be with someone then leave them so early would be a crime on his part. He'd never wish anyone such unhappiness. He promised himself that anything full of joy should be given to his younger brother.

Itachi placed his chopsticks down, reaching for the tea and slowly blowing on it before bringing it up to drink.

"Oh man. I'm stuffed but we haven't even had the main course yet."

"Make more room. The elders will punish the cooks if we don't eat."

Shisui laughed. "Of course they will."

Once the maids cleaned up the table, Itachi and Shisui bowed from each other's presence as they had to sit with their families for the main dinner.

Itachi was led by a servant to his mother and father who were sitting side by side on their knees. Mikoto noticed her eldest coming and she beckoned him to sit beside Sasuke who was now fumbling on his knees, trying to straighten his kimono.

He got on his knees and bowed his head to his father. "Hello, father. I'm glad I was able to see you tonight. "

Fugaku grunted. "Believe me, Itachi. I am in higher spirits to see my family more than ever. I cannot wait to go home and lock ourselves in, in hopes we can avoid another party like this."

Milford chastised her husband by a pinch to his hand making him jump.

"Not so loud, Fugaku! You are still in the presence of many officials."

"Yes, yes. I'm zipping my lips."

Sasuke giggled at his father who shot him a quick wink that did not unnoticed by Mikoto who rolled her eyes and Itachi who merely hid a smile.

The family lapsed into a comfortable quiet conversation as Fugaku updated his loved ones of the world and what was expected of the Uchiha. As they were served a cold delicious green tea ice cream for dessert and warm red tea, it was time to do some last hours greetings or introductions from the new families merging into a relationship with the Uchihas and so forth.

Itachi could not recall how many times they bowed to one family after another that approached them. He noticed Sasuke getting antsy as the adults were the ones mainly talking. But one, in particular, the Uzumaki clan, came forward.

"Ah! Kushina, it's been so long."

The two women hugged each other warmly instead of bowing as they had a relationship together in the past.

"Yes, it has Mikoto. You haven't aged at all. And look at your boys, they look so healthy." The tall red-haired woman bent down to shake both of their hands. Itachi firmly took it and gestured his youngest brother to do the same as well.

Minato smiled brightly at the interaction and Fugaku took a step closer to him. "How is Japan treating you? I hope you haven't had quite the culture shock."

"Oh, it's beautiful. I am shocked by how much territory you own, Fugaku. It's grand. Even in Europe, the Uzumaki's are not as spread as your family."

Fugaku puffed out his chest, enjoying the praise that made Itachi smile.

"Well, I don't take joy in bragging but I'm happy to hear that coming from someone as your status. I heard you have a son around Sasuke's age, is he here tonight?"

Minato began to awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke looked up at his name and began to peer behind the blonde-haired man's legs to see if the son was hiding.

"Naruto is doing well. He's such a hyper child despite being the same age as your son that Kushina and I thought it wise to let him skip out on tonight's event for sake he doesn't embarrass our name. I do hope you understand."

Fugaku nodded solemnly. "No, I do. I am truly blessed with such obedient sons. But every once in a while, Sasuke has a naughty streak that we must punish him from time to time to act his age."

"Father!"

Sasuke bloomed red as he looked down at his wooden sandals. Itachi patted his brother's back to assure him his father didn't mean anything harsh.

Minato smiled again. "Well, in their core, they are still children. Good boys though. I'm shocked your eldest looks so much more mature for his age. My wife and I nearly confused him as your brother."

Kushina interjected as the two mothers finished their catching up and approached their husband's sides again. "Yes! Such a grown young man."

Itachi bowed. "Thank you. My brother and I only aspire to be like my father."

Fugaku smiled down at his son's with love. Mikoto cupped her cheek as did Kushina as the two brothers stood close next to each other.

"Well, you have a lovely family. I hope we meet again soon." Minato finished before shaking hands again and going past them.

Sasuke still upset by his father ignored him the rest of the night.

After endless other greetings, the party was wrapping up and happily informed by Sasuke, his family was about to leave. As Sasuke's feet ended up aching before the party ended up, Itachi found himself carrying his brother outside until they were halted by one last unfamiliar family.

A group of people bowed before the Uchiha family. One male stepped forward with crazy arched hair.

"Hello. I am Kizashi Haruno, the head of the Haruno clan. We come from oversees and recently moved to Japan to strengthen our trading here. We are in charge of herbs and other traditional medicine."

Fugaku's eyes brightened as he dropped his sharp glare. He bowed.

"Ah yes! Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner. Your traditional medicine means much to my family as we value anything made directly from the earth. I hope that this event has treated you well and you were able to meet everyone."

Kizashi smiled, nodding before ushered someone from the group over, a servant brought a woman with a child beside her side.

"Yes. It has been lovely and the accommodations were overwhelming. My wife and I are so glad to enter this arrangement with you."

The woman with blonde hair bowed. "Yes. We have had no regrets of joining. I am Mebuki Haruno. And this is our daughter, Sakura Haruno."

Itachi glanced down to see a girl with pink hair in the cut of a bob with bangs being parted by pins. Her height barely came knees length to her mother, she bowed deeply with perfect posture in her green kimono. Casting aside her odd hair color, Itachi watched as she looked up from her bow with sparkling emeralds for eyes and pink glossed lips.

Itachi sucked in the breathe he wanted to exhale as she looked like one of the flowers in his garden.

Sasuke glanced to his older brother who had an unreadable expression but parted lips. Sasuke didn't like it. He tightened his hands on his brother's shoulders, redirecting his attention to himself.

Itachi took that as a mistake on his part for not introducing himself. He bowed slightly holding onto his brother's back.

"It's a pleasure to be acquainted, Haruno family. I am Itachi Uchiha, the eldest of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. I'm happy to see we already have formed a close relationship besides meeting just now."

Kizashi and Mebuki smiled warmly at the young boy's mannerism before bowing back to Itachi.

"Yes, as are we."

Fugaku cleared his throat where Mikoto understood as her husband was burning holes towards Sasuke's frame. She took a step forward to whisper something in Itachi's other ear. He nodded at her and then attempted to put down Sasuke.

"No! Big brother, I want to stay in your arms."

Fugaku frowned at the sentence as Sasuke cuddled closer to Itachi who looked at him alarmingly. It was unlike him to behave so childishly in front of guests. Usually, he'd be more polite or shy, not so...bratty.

"Sasuke. Get down and bow. Your father and I will not tolerate such disrespect to the Harunos." Mikoto snapped with a harsh tone that was unfamiliar to the young boy as he dug deeper into his elder brothers neck.

He shook his head making Mikoto gasp and Fugaku fume while Mebuki and Kizashi laugh.

"I'm very fond of your son's relationship with one another. I'm sure our daughter yearns for such closeness."

Mebuki patted the head of her daughter lightly. Sakura looked up at her mother from the contact with a confused look.

Mikoto sighed before plastering up a weak smile. "They are quite close. Please don't be offended by Sasuke's behavior, I'm sure he must be tired. The following day he will be ashamed for his actions especially in the presence of such a cute young lady."

Sasuke's ears burned as he hissed at his mother making Itachi chuckle lightly in his hair.

Kizashi boomed another laugh. "Rest assured, I'm sure all the young ladies tonight are flustered by your son's appearance. They are quite the lookers, very much taking after the father."

Despite Fugaku being tired and worn down of all the interactions from tonight, he proudly stood and corrected his posture at the compliment, no longer slouching. He offered a smile.

"Thank you, Kizashi. But your daughter definitely stands out. She does not look like your average Japanese beauty."

"Aha! That's because my beautiful wife here is not Japanese, in fact, she's European! And so…"

Itachi felt a pair of eyes on him as he glanced down to see the girl named Sakura staring directly at him with a curious look. She tilted her head at him, both of her eyebrows raised.

Itachi wasn't sure what she wanted from him. But then he remembered he was holding Sasuke.

Ah, maybe she still wanted to properly introduce herself to him.

Itachi smiled at her before bending down to be eye level with her. Sakura took one step back in shock at the proximity and widened her eyes. He smiled again.

"Please don't be worried. I don't mean to be forward with you, Sakura. You see, Sasuke is just shy. I'm sure he wants to meet you. But he's a bit tired and he gets cranky."

Sasuke bit the neck of his brother making Itachi sweat a little at the pressure but easily brushed it aside.

"I hope one day he can make it up to you the next time our paths come across."

Sakura meekly nodded, dipping her chin low as it showcased her eyes more that it made Itachi want to stare at her a moment longer. He itched to touch them oddly as that sounded to him.

"Ah! It seems the children are bonding. I'm glad! You know our children are coming of age where they will soon venture in the public or take our spots. We wish Sakura to be more social as we've spent most of our years in the countryside. We arranged a playdate with the Uzumaki's son, Naruto this week."

"Is that so?"

"That sounds wonderful! Mebuki, Kushina is such a joy to be around and if you both grew up in Europe, I'm sure you two will have lots to discuss!" Mikoto added, reveling in the idea of having another female companion. Uchiha women were such strict snobbish company, Mikoto enjoyed the more outspoken and bold ladies with harsh tongues to be much more entertaining.

Despite Fugaku enjoying Minato's company, he did not want to be out beaten by the man. The two of them were often compared for their skill levels that over the years, Fugaku has secretly developed quite the competitive streak towards the man.

"Well considering Sasuke's manners, I think he'll benefit from spending more time with children his age than his older siblings. Clearly, it has resulted in him acting so immature in front of your family tonight."

Sasuke widens his eyes as his father continued.

"I think it'd be wise if we followed in your footsteps, Kizashi. After all, our son has much to learn with kids these days, especially young girls. Then that settles it; we shall arrange a playdate with Sakura as well. How does the next week sound?"

"Anything that suits your schedule!"

"Very well then. Next week at the Uchiha compound.

And that's how Itachi found himself being caught in the middle of his younger brother crying and his parents reprimanding him through the car ride all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! Next chapter is the playdate and proper interaction of Itachi and Sakura. So, this is an Itachi and Sakura fanfic but there will be hints of Sasuke and Sakura. And largely in the beginning of chapters, Sasuke is a huge brat so bare with him LOL. Remember he's an insufferable twat that just loves his brother and doesn't care for girls. But because of their background being somewhat elites, they are forced to interact. This is all in a Japanese setting, I hope I've made that clear so I'll say it here now!
> 
> Review Please!


	3. The Dreaded Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi knew at a young age he would be the first to die in his family. It was a secret he intended to keep to himself till his grave. But after meeting young Sakura and watching her grow, his will that so easily accepted his fate slowly begins to unravel as he yearns for her hope and liveliness and warmth. Yet, even that might not be enough to save him. Or will it?

_"But with every falling apart_

_There is a coming together."_

. . .

**A week later: The Dreaded Playdate**

* * *

Itachi could feel his brother's stress rooms away.

He sighed, breaking away from his concentrated stare at his reading to slip on his wooden sandals and a black cardigan before approaching Sasuke.

He opened the sliding door to see his younger brother underneath his futon blanket. He tilted his head, unsure of what he was trying to hide from. It was too late in the afternoon for him to be sleeping his nap yet.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm hiding from the maids."

Closing the door behind him, he asked. "And why is that?"

"Because they'll make me dress up to look good in front of Sakura. And I don't want to! I don't care for that girl or want to meet her! I'm not interested in the slightest."

"But father says it's necessary for you to interact with others your age. Surely, you don't want to go against father and mother's wishes. They simply want the best for you."

Sasuke pouted underneath the blanket. "...I don't want to upset them...but…"

Itachi hummed. "Sakura seems like a polite girl. She seemed intrigued by you. I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you today. "

Sasuke scoffed. "Any girl would be if she saw me. I am the younger brother of you and son of father."

Itachi stared down hard at the futon trying to process his little brother words carefully. He hoped this behavior of his was only temporary. While Sasuke was still a child, having just turned nine, he didn't want Sasuke to grow up empty-headed with those titles getting to him.

He wanted his brother to stand proudly with their name but also distinguish himself past it.

He didn't want it to define their father or himself to define him.

Itachi walked a few steps over, that he was hovering where Sasuke laid. Gently, he pried the blanket off to reveal Sasuke shutting his eyes and lips puckered up weirdly.

He laughed. "What are you doing now?"

"Trying to sleep. Maybe if I take my afternoon nap now, we can cancel the playdate and father and mother won't get mad at me."

Itachi carefully slid beside his brother to face him directly.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't hide from a young lady. You should be the one excited to greet her and make a lasting impression if you ever want to remain friends. Young maidens nowadays are easily scared. I'm sure as excited Sakura maybe, she's probably also nervous. Maybe it's also her first time speaking with a young boy alone?"

Sasuke peaked out on eye before shutting it quickly as he saw his big brother was staring at him so earnestly. He hated when Itachi did that! It always felt like he could see him naked.

"...maybe. But I don't need friends! I have you and Shisui. Girls have cooties anyway. And did you see her hair color? Yuck!"

Sasuke made a face and that's when Itachi knew he had to discipline his brother. He sat up and brought Sasuke to his lap but flicked his forehead first.

"Now, now. We don't judge others by their looks. I think Lady Sakura has an interesting hair color. Also, what are these cooties you speak of? Are your tutors feeling your mind with modern rubbish?"

Sasuke held the red area on his forehead before pouting at his brother.

"No! And cooties are germs that only girls have. I overheard it at the banquet we went to recently from the boys at my table. Girls have cooties and we have to stay away from them. Especially if they have pink hair."

Itachi sighed. "Remember what I said? We don't judge others by their looks. And if that's the case, does mother have cooties?"

Sasuke gasped. "Never! She's an exception."

"I don't see how that makes sense…but, cooties don't exist, Sasuke."

Before Itachi could continue as his brother sulked with a prominent red spot on his forehead, a maid faintly tapped on the sliding door before speaking.

"Excuse me young masters but Lady Sakura is here. She is waiting at the entrance. Would you like to greet her or shall we escort her to you?"

Itachi scooted his brother off of him before reaching over to open the barrier separating the maid.

"We will greet her, in hopes it can forgive her of the first meeting her and Sasuke had."

Sasuke frowned at the comment, shaking his head away and folding his arms across his chest. Itachi only smiled faintly at him before the maid nodded and dismissed herself.

The two slowly walked on the pebbles, passing by water fountains and large trees. The brown gates opened to reveal Sakura dresses in a soft red kimono with flower petals embroidered on it and her clan symbol in the back. Her hair was in two short braids and she stood clutching the ends of a jacket belonging to a man.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted Itachi waving and Sasuke pouting beside him, arms still crossed with servants accompanied behind them.

Itachi bowed first, shortly followed after a begrudgingly Sasuke.

"Lady Sakura, it's so nice to see you again so soon. You look well."

Sakura quickly nodded before bowing along with the man beside her who did the same action.

He wrinkled his eyes before introducing himself, "Hello. I will be with Lady Sakura's visits as I am her bodyguard, Kakashi Hatake. You own marvelous land, Sir Itachi."

He dipped down to greet Sasuke who whipped his head away. Kakashi retreated with a sad look as he had candy in his jacket sleeves that he had to refrain Sakura from eating it all.

Itachi patted his brother's back. "It seems Sasuke is still nervous about this meeting. But it will benefit him much and he will relax if these meetings ensued. Please come in, we have a wonderful play area and tea."

As the group began walking with Kakashi and Sakura pacing themselves behind, the girl looked hesitantly up and tugged on his jacket.

Kakashi looked down and picked up Sakura as her green orbs were bulging, meaning she wanted to say something privately to him. He picked her up with ease without ruining her kimono.

"What is it, my lady?"

Leaning into to whisper in her bodyguard's ear past his broad shoulders, she said. "...I'm scared."

"The Uchiha boys look pleasant and respectful. Do not worry, my lady. I'm sure Lord Sasuke will warm up to you."

She shook her head at his sentence making Kakashi narrow his eyes a fraction. "Then what is it, my lady?"

"Something seems off from the older brother...I'm not sure yet."

Kakashi tilted his head back to see the back of Itachi Uchiha walking with his head up and shoulders straight. He couldn't see his face but he was sure it was with a solemn look.

He didn't detect anything suspicious from the young man. If he did, he would have easily caught it from the first glance and be slightly more on guard. But the compound was safe. And so was Itachi.

The only threat here was the other Uchiha boy who didn't seem to be in the mood to socialize with his sweet lady Sakura.

He put up a warm smile as Sakura tugged on her bottom lip in an adorable fashion that made Kakashi want to just eat her up.

"I'm sure it's because you're in a foreign area with new guests. Try not to overthink or be so sensitive about it. I know the cultural shock is very different than the mountains but believe me, my lady, these people have nothing but good intentions."

Sakura looked at him for a quick second before smiling softly and nodding. She tapped his shoulder indicating she wanted to be put down and Kakashi did as he was instructed.

After a few more steps of a brief tour of what passed them by, arrived at a separate house with rooms filled with books or coloring or toys for children. Than across was a sand area filled with buckets and shovels.

Sakura's eyes went wide at the sight. Itachi noticed it right away and smiled to himself.

It was a refreshing reaction from someone new.

While Sasuke reacted similarly to things, he often would mask it later with indifference or denial that "it wasn't cool" because Itachi or Shisui didn't show interest in it and he wanted to do what his older siblings were doing.

But Itachi read novels meant for twice his age and Shisui loved weaponry and adult comics that Sasuke couldn't understand or it was too mature for him to show.

Sasuke slumped down on the ground, shaking his head from the toys.

"I don't want to play!"

Sakura slipped off her shoes and tried to sit beside him. Sasuke saw her movement come closer to his where he sat up immediately and pushed her away.

"Don't come any closer to me! Stay away!"

Sakura was unable to balance herself at the sudden moment as she slipped but Kakashi caught Sakura before she fell.

Itachi along with two other maids wore a horrified expression on their face at Sasuke's actions.

"Young master!"

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi helped Sakura stand while dusting off anything caught on her kimono.

"Well, seems like Lord Sasuke is still nervous, huh? Are you alright my lady?"

Sakura nodded and glanced around as the maids bowed in apology while Itachi shot Sasuke a warning glare. He simply stuck his tongue out.

"It seems that Sasuke is a bit cranky. He did not sleep well last night due to being so nervous for today. I think he needs to take his afternoon nap now."

Sasuke happily shot up and nodded, ready to go off with the maids and his brother back into their home.

Kakashi solemnly nodded but placed a warm smile for Sakura who had an unreadable expression on. She looked up as Kakashi patted the top of her head.

"I'm sure My lady's parents won't mind if we stop for ice cream before we go back home."

Sakura slowly smiled at the end, as she had quite the sweet tooth that the maids at home chastised her for.

Itachi took one step closer to stop the two from Leaving.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could substitute in Sasuke's place for the playdate. If that is alright with Lady Sakura."

Sasuke gaped. "B-but brother—"

"Now, Hana will take care of you for today. You must rest so you can face mother and father and tell them what happened today."

Itachi could hear Sasuke whine and complain and try to wriggle his way out even as the maids were forced to carry him out.

Kakashi excused himself to the restroom leaving just Itachi and Sakura sitting on the wooden ground. Itachi pulled out a box filled with an assortment of toys.

Sakura simply looked at them with an odd expression.

Itachi shook the box, some figurines jingled while others made different sounds.

"Please, pick one. Or do you want to do something else?"

Itachi tried to be wary as this was the first time he interacted with a girl this age before. He only ever hung out with boys and that interaction was minimal to Shisui and Sasuke. So the only things he knows is what his mother might say or the books he read. But he knew he needed to treat them with care and consideration.

Sakura looked around at them before picking up a toy slug.

"Ah! I know that one. Isn't she part of the collectible edition from the Three Sannin comic? There's the snake, that's Sasuke's favorite and the frog."

Itachi watched as Sakura peered closer to the slug. She shook her head quickly making Itachi tilt his head in confusion.

"...I saw lots of slugs and snails when I lived in the mountains. I use to catch them with my relatives because their slime can help heal the sick….they are also very cute."

Itachi widened his eyes before slipping his lips into a soft smile as Sakura looked at the toy slug with such fondness that it made his heart tug. She was so fragile.

"You are very smart, Lady Sakura. You know so much at such a young age. You will be a good influence on my young brother."

Sakura stole a glance at Itachi with wide wary eyes that did not go unnoticed by him. She peeked up again to stare at him and Itachi tried his best to appear friendly as he picked up the toy snake from the collection and brought it closer to her slug.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi asked.

"Did I offend you, by any chance?"

Sakura stayed quiet, fumbling with the antenna of the slugs before responding. "...Mister, are you sick?"

Itachi stilled for a split second before looking down at Sakura who still toyed with the slug nervously fidgeting and refusing to make eye contact.

"I beg your pardon, my lady?"

"I…—well, in the mountains, I just, the patient's my family treated, err...well—"

Before she could finish her painful stuttering, Kakashi re-entered with a maid holding a platter of snacks and drinks.

"Hello! I hope I wasn't too long. Ah, it seems you're playing well without me though."

"Kaka!" Sakura leaped up from her seated position to run to the legs of her bodyguard, hugging them fiercely. Kakashi chuckled and patted her, muttering "so cute."

He picked her up and went back to sit across Itachi who cleared the toys and helped pick up a table for the maid to serve the treats.

"Did you have fun with the young master Itachi? He's very wise, did you know?"

Sakura silently nodded.

Itachi scoffed. "Nonsense. If anyone is wise, it is Lady Sakura. Now, why don't we play card games while we snack?"

"Sounds wonderful! I'll shuffle. Here my lady, try this cookie. It has red-plum in it."

Sakura bit into the cookie before shoving it in her mouth in one piece happily. She had never tried this flavor before but it melted right in her mouth. Kakashi cooed at her before wiping the side of her lips with a napkin.

Itachi watched silently, sipping his tea and recalling the words of her earlier.

"...Mister, are you sick?"

Surely, it did now show did it?

No, it couldn't be. It was paranoia. Itachi diligently watched his face to see any signs of decay and applied necessary creams to maintain impeccable skin. This girl was raised in the countryside so her manners were forward and she is still brazen for her age.

Itachi did his best to keep cool and appear neutral towards his guests even if throughout the rest of their time spent, Sakura's long stares at him made him falter and doubt himself.

He didn't know why he felt so unnerved by a nine-year-old girl he barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...here it is! I'm sorry if it isn't the typical type of meeting where they grow close but Sakura is basically a sensitive child. She's been with the sick her whole life as I mentioned in the previous chapter her family drabbles with traditional medicine. So she's basically got a sixth sense when it comes to detecting who is ill or not. She knows that Itachi is hiding something but she isn't sure yet because well, she's still nine and in a whole new area LOL.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it and I'll do my best to clear up any confusion you guys may have. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm starting this new story that will somewhat be a slow burn? Not sure, but it is a gradual story that I hope to update frequently before my school starts. I already have three chapters of it done and it is my first time writing someone like this. So hopefully, everyone likes it and please leave reviews! I cannot stress that reviews are what will help me finish this story.


End file.
